


and I finally stopped pretending

by atowaito



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Geiz finally turned dere, I'm so soft for these two lately, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atowaito/pseuds/atowaito
Summary: Geiz and Sougo share a moment (set after episode 28).





	and I finally stopped pretending

It was a somewhat quiet evening. Tsukuyomi was helping Junichirou prepare dinner in the kitchen. Woz was outside doing god-knows-what and Sougo and Geiz were enjoying a cup of tea in the shop, sitting on the high step close to the staircase.

Both felt exhausted from the fight one day prior. And from the emotional roller-coaster they had went through. A fight between them had seemed inevitable. That they’d end up sitting next to each other while enjoying tea in peace hadn’t crossed their minds yesterday, but they were glad that they could enjoy each other’s company.

Geiz suddenly felt Sougo’s head on his shoulder. Startled, he jumped a bit, but quickly calmed himself and took Sougo’s cup from his hands. He had already finished drinking his tea, so there was no fear of him burning himself or creating a mess in his sleep, but Geiz didn’t want to risk the cup landing and shattering on the floor.

“Jeez…”, he muttered while putting their cups down next to him.

He tried gazing at Sougo’s peaceful face right next to him and felt himself staring at his friend longer than he had intended. Embarrassed, he averted his gaze and stared at his feet instead.

Admitting that Sougo was his friend still felt surreal. In his timeline he didn’t have a lot of friends; comrades, yes, but not friends. Still. He had probably never felt as lonely as Sougo had most of his life. It made him want to reach out, to help this boy next to him that was so trustworthy and nice.

But that same boy was his archenemy. An evil overlord who would be responsible for many, many deaths in the years to come. Who would terrorize the whole world. Someone who had to be stopped.

This is why it had been so difficult to admit his true feelings. He had wanted to save himself from the pain of having to stop, having to kill, his friend. Friendship made his mission all the more difficult. But he was done pretending. And he was determined. Determined to find another way to stop Sougo from becoming Oma Zi-O. Determined to help him stay on the right path. Determined to turn him into a good king.

Geiz reached out with his hand, but stopped himself shortly before he could have touched Sougo’s. He sighed, pulled back and leant his head against the one resting on his shoulder.

“I won’t let you become Oma Zi-O. I won’t. I promise.”

Unbeknownst to him, Sougo smiled at his words, while Tsukuyomi was standing in the hallway, also smiling to herself. She’d wait just a little bit longer before calling them for dinner.

_Thank you, Geiz._

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that my first work on AO3 is actually for Kamen Rider Zi-O. KR got me into writing again and I'm thankful; but I was sure that my first upload would be either Ex-Aid or Build related. 
> 
> But then Zi-O 28 happened and I'm so soft for Geiz and Sougo hnn/// ~~I'm sorry that this is so short and lame though.~~
> 
> This was inspired by @frogfangire's [lovely art](https://twitter.com/frogfangire/status/1114275508223651842), please check it out!!


End file.
